


Drag you down

by sandalwood0806



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hurt Neil Josten, I need a beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, like seriously need a BETA!, ooc Andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwood0806/pseuds/sandalwood0806
Summary: And the third thing he noticed was that the boy who was so terribly injured, who despite all the injuries looked at them with a blank expression which can rival andrews ,was none other than  Abram.Or the one where neil and andrew met when they were younger and then seperated when andrew chose aaron over neil. But now neil is back in andrews life when he and the foxes are ready to take on the ravens and destroy riko moriyama.





	1. Chapter 1

The team exits the stadium to a lot of security trying to usher the foxes safely to their bus as the crowd tends to get violent during exy matches. Andrew is the last to leave so he had already made a head count of the teammates leaving with seth and allison at the very front leading dan and boyd behind them. They were moving at a quick pace trying to get at the bus as fast as possible. Renee and the fresher cade were following behind the captain. The new twin set lily and lana was following them,eyes wide and shocked at such a rush. Newbies. Andrew internally scoffed.  
Jackass and sheena were behind them sending death glares to anyone from the team trying to make them walk faster. Andrews group left at last with robin and nicky leading and aaron,kevin and andrew at the very last. As soon as the team came in view the public went wild, pushing and pulling and screaming.  
Today was the foxes first match of the season. The jackals were no match for them with their excessive training the previous year and last few months of off season, their conflicts with each other at somewhat rest this time round with fucking single goal to win the championship this season. Their teamwork and lack of in fighting between the foxes along with the freshers being subbed giving the old players some off game time to relax made this game an easy pass for them. It will not be so easy with all the other teams but a win is a win and the foxes planned to celebrate.  
Not so much for the opposing team fans it seems,thought andrew looking at their angry faces and murderous expressions. He pulled kevin away from one of the college student who managed to dodge the pigs and looked ready to hit kevin in the face for scoring 6 goals tonight. He gave his version of calm but murderous glare to the boy who took one look at andrew and vanished amongst the crowd. His death glare still worked it seems though he sometimes feels it has lost its effectiveness among his group.  
He pushed the back of Aaron to move faster. Andrew was really not in the mood for the slow paced walk among the opposing fanatics.  
They reached the orange monstrosity at last. Waymack opened the door and the foxes started filling in quickly taking the seats as wymack started the bus not wanting to waste another minute in enemy territory.  
Andrew stood at the entrance waiting in line to take his usual seat at the back of the bus having exhausted his team time for this week. Aaron chose the second to last seat and drowned in his phone as soon as he sat, plugging his headphones in effectively cutting off the team chatter. Nicky,robin and cade sat a couple of seats down from him already making plans with the upperclassmen and freshers. Andrew planned to drone out their voices and took note of kevin while waiting for the team to settle in their seats. He saw Kevin sitting with Renee. She must have sensed that Andrew would need space after tonight's tiring game and with Kevin being half bottle of vodka down and rehashing events of the game the whole ride would be explosive. This seating arrangement meant that kevin is her charge for rest of the ride and she will keep an eye on his alcohol intake. In front of their seat sat allison and seth arguing with jackass and sheena, who were on the first seat, about something or other. Though the foxes have almost made peace with each other last year the freshmen were not part of that ordeal and hence the whole team is still adjusting around the dynamics of the bigger team. Already a number of fights had happened among the members with new and old teammate alike.  
Jackass was one of the newbies to cause them mostly with his fucking comments and taunts which were equally returned by everyone to him and others.  
He and the sheena girl were tight knit and acted as if they were better than the remaining fox scums excluding kevin ofcourse. kevin is jacks idol and he keeps trying to insult others to come in kevins good graces. Kevin is ignorant about him to say the least. His only goal this season is to win the championship and destroy riko moriyama. Jackass and sheena are only a necessary component to win the game for him. So he tolerates their attitude with ignorance. One day things were going to come to an head and by the way those two were acting he knew it was going to be soon.  
After everyone was settled and cleared the way to pass andrew began making his way past them to his seat. He was almost upto aarons seat when he noticed some kind of dark bundle on the floor in front of his seat. It was nestled between aarons seat and andrews so none of the foxes saw it when they entered the bus. No one but andrew had noticed the bundle. He kept standing still in the back of the bus,his mind flashing through various things that could be below the cover of the bundle- a bomb was the first choice but andrew doubted anyone would be stupid enough to try killing the whole team, drugs was another option but again sabotaging the whole team was stupid instead of planting the drugs in the players car or dorm room. No it has to something else. Something that can move apparently. The figure behind the dark rug moved slightly which to anyone else might not notice but andrew after spending his childhood the way he had knew that the figure was awake, tensed, waiting for someone to pull up the cover. Did someone send an assassin to kill one of them or was it someone else. Someone to perhaps cause a scandal big enough to get the team in trouble?  
He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Aaron ask him, “why are you standing in the middle like that?”  
Andrew turned towards his brother to reply when he realised that while he was contemplating the new addition to the bus, the bus was moving. He instead raised his voice and said, “coach stop the bus now.”  
He was met with a chorus of “ What?”and “Why” and “are you crazy!” from the other occupants of the bus so he said again a little loudly “Waymack, stop the fucking bus right now.”  
Everyone got silent and looked at andrew when he shouted but he focused on waymack who watched confusedly through the rear view mirror. Whatever he saw on andrews face must have been serious enough for him to look ahead and move the bus to the side of the road and stop.  
“ There better be a good reason you are making me stop the bus right in the middle of nowhere,minyard or I fucking swear I will…” Waymack started while coming towards andrew.  
“There is someone hiding near the back seat.” he said breaking him in the middle of his threat. Everyone looked near his seat but they couldn't see anything so some of them started getting up and moving towards them to get a better look. When Waymack reached andrew he tried to look past him but andrew blocked him and stood facing everyone covering their view of the hidden figure. Waymack looked pissed for a second but then andrew pointedly stared ot the team and waymack got the message- this had the potential to turn ugly very fast so the less witnesses the better. So within a moment he decided to evacuate the bus. His announcement started a string of objection but waymack screamed above the voices “dan and andrew stay, everyone else out now or i'll start pushing each one out separately and you'll have to find your own transport back.”  
This made everyone start moving out of the bus with some grumbling. Andrew met renee's eye when she was leaving a silent message to keep an eye on his group passing between them.  
Dan ushered everyone out and locked the door and moved behind waymack. Meanwhile andrew drew out his knife from his armband. He knew the figure was awake so he motioned for waymack to follow him and moved towards the figure to unveil the identity of them.  
Andrew held his knife in right hand and grabbed the rug with his right near what must be the person's head and pulled.  
The first thing he notices is that the figure is a boy his age give or take a couple of years and he had a blank expression on his face. The next thing he notices was that the said boy was injured, that he was bleeding from a gash near his forehead, one at the side of his neck and also somewhere under his grey shirt which had turned dark and sticky. And the third thing he noticed was that the boy who was so terribly injured, who despite all the injuries looked at them with a blank expression which can rival andrews ,was none other than Abram.


	2. Chapter 2

All Dan wanted to do after winning the first game of the season, spectacularly might she add, was to go back to the dorms, have a mini post game celebration with the team and some of the vixens, get completely drunk,curl up against her boyfriend and pass the fuck out and wake up to a raging hangover.

After last weeks gruesome practice sessions, todays tiresome game and the whole lot of efforts to maintain the team spirit among the foxes and then facing the horde of questions from the fucking paparazzi it was the least she deserved.

But as the theme goes for the foxes - they wouldn't be foxes if they got all what they wanted - so getting drunk and next days hangover is going to be the least of her problems. 

And the reason for it was currently sitting on the floor at the back of the bus.

He had thick curls auburn coloured hair which appeared to be sticky. His tan skin, blue eyes and sharp cheekbones made him look really handsome if one looked ignored all the blood and sweat and dirt.

Also if one looked beyond the total empty gaze following their every move.

His appearance screamed trouble but the expression on his face was not giving away anything as he stared at Andrew when he pulled the rag covering him.

Dan felt andrew tense the moment he saw the boys face from where she was standing behind him. Beside her she saw Waymack notice the same thing as he kept looking from Andrew to the guy to Andrew again with a frown.

For a moment no one said anything, Dan due to confusion, Waymack expecting someone else to speak up she guessed from the way he folded his hands across his chest and kept scowling. 

And Andrew, well maybe he was assessing the situation? Or maybe thinking of the ways to kill the guy before he speaks up? Or maybe just bored out of his mind and just daydreaming about sweetest ice cream flavor…(She still couldn't believe Aaron when he told them that Andrew mostly just daydreams about ice creams and sweetest flavor of cakes when he is looking at someone with dead eyes.)

She was just going to speak up when no one looked like they were going to and ask the guy who he thought he was to enter their bus while bleeding all over himself, when the guy himself breaks the silence.

" Hey, Andrew, miss me?" the guy said. Sarcastic smirk now making way on the previously blank face.

Both her and Waymack turn to look at andrew. Andrew's face appears as usual but his body tensed even more. He doesn't reply.

Dan gets the clue that andrew was not not going to speak up any time soon without some prompting coz left on his own pace andrew can outstand a wall in being all silency and doomy. 

"Andrew the fuck is going on? Do you know who this boy is?"

Andrew doesn't say anything just keeps on looking at the boy .He looked a little shocked himself at the boys words. It was as close to an expression she had seen on his face other than blank.Dan has had enough of this. She looked at andrew and knows that he will just stand there like a statue if he wants so she turns to waymack. All this silence is just grating on her nerves.

Waymack looked on guard and like he was evaluating something. He took one long look at Andrew and asked the guy instead, "Do you and andrew know each other or are you stalking him? And who the hell did this to you? "

"Hey, he is speaking to you!" she says when all the boy does is glance his way before locking eyes with andrew again.

"You have 10 seconds to explain what's going on in here or I will throw you out of the bus." Waymack's warning rings into the bus which makes the boy look at him once,then at Dan and then at andrew again.

"Are you going to tell them who I am or shall I do the deed?" he says mockingly to Andrew. 

Andrew blinks at his words and straightens up. He takes a long look at the boy and says something in German completely ignoring her Waymack. The boy replies in the same language and they start talking back and forth.

This goes on for a few minutes. And they didn't look like they were going to stop any moment soon so she just interrupted when andrew was saying something, 

"Andrew, hold on. What's going on ? How do you know this guy? And what is he doing here? And how did he break into our bus?"

Andrew just looked at her. She could just see him sorting how much he wanted to tell them. Typical Andrew.

" This is neil Josten.We know each other from California."

"And what is he doing here?"asked Waymack.

"I need a place to lay low for a while and Andrew was the best option I had." the neil guy said with a shrug. As if breaking into a team bus with so many injuries is normal!

He doesn't look like he wants to reveal much to strangers but he gives andrew a meaningful eye to which andrew nods once.

"He is coming with us to palmetto. " Andrew declared without even asking anyone. 

"And where is he going to stay?" Waymack inquired ignoring his attitude for the moment.

All the foxes stay in the tower destined for enrolled students only.Andrew turns towards Waymack and looked him in the eye. His way of asking permission and deciding all at the same time.He points at neil and said, "there's an empty spot in the dorms. He can stay there. And its beginning of the school year so he can enroll in some class to keep cover."

Dan couldn't just hold any longer. " What the hell! Are we going to let him tag along like this without even a real explanation? I mean, it would have been okay to let a friend stick around normally but nothing is normal in this situation what with his appearance or his timing. Not to forget he just broke into our bus. Am I the only one troubled by this thought?" She asked incrudously.

" Andrew, you cant expect me to just go along with this. What if whatever Neil is hiding from harms the team? I wont risk it." Waymack stated all businesslike.

"I am not asking you to risk anything here. Neil is my responsibility. And I will tell you whatever you need to know in time, coach." Andrew said to Waymack. 

" I assure you my issues will not affect your team Mr. David. Not most of them at least." This statement from Neil is met with a sharp "Neil" from Andrew.

Dan looked at waymack and tried to communicate what a mistake it could prove to be but then she saw the exact moment he gave in to Andrew.

He spoke with a gruff tone that held warning and allowance equally. He pointedly looked at neil and said "you are out the moment I see you jeopardising my players. And don't think I didn't hear what you said Mr. Josten. But right now, I am ignoring it in favour of Andrew. But it won't stay that way if anything unwanted happens. Am I clear?"

A "Yes, coach" rang in the bus and then Andrew shifted towards Neil to help him on the seat.

"Does he need medical help? I can get abby here now." she offers knowing that now her protest against this whole situation would be meaningless and this Neil looked pained from the slightest movement.

"No. I'm fine. I have already treated the wounds. The blood is just because I didn't have time to clean up." He explains as Andrew settles him in his own seat and takes the spot left besides Neil.

Waymack looked sceptical but nodded and told Dan to call on the whole team back onto the bus. She went and did just that.

Everyone started loading on the bus, curiously looking at the new passenger. Their questions started up as soon as they passed the threshold and noted, with surprise,his position. No one ever dared to sit on Andrew's spot.

"What the hell"

"Who is that "

"The fuck is happening"

"Man, is he going to die here...What? Just look at him he is bleeding and all pale and stuff."

Nicky's statement was met with another round of questions. (This time more like

"Do we really have to watch someone die after we fucking killed those fuckers in the stadium, figuratively i mean, just an hour ago?"

"Do we ask him his last wish?"

"First we have ask his name because if we know his wish and not his name. It would be sad to fulfill his wish and not know exactly whose wish it was?"

"What is your name and what is your dying wish? We will all try to fulfill it , I promise"

"speak for yourself you stupid asshole. I am not going to fulfill any dumb wish or something."

"Me too. Jack is right I wont be going to invest any efforts into some stupid shit."

"No one even asked you,you bitch. Just ask him his wish so we can be done with it .")

Ugh! Her teammates really need to reevaluate their take on mental hospital sometimes. She sometimes understands why Andrew gets so annoyed with them.

" Stop it! This is Neil Josten. He knows Andrew from California and is going to stay with us at fox tower for some time. And he is not dying. What the hell is wrong with you guys?"Dan is shouting at the last words.

The bus gets silent for a moment when everyone looked shocked at her outburst. Everyone looked at her then at Andrew and Neil and then Waymack but no one say anything out loud.

Dan is thankful for a moments reprieve. She could fell a headache coming. She just hoped she could still get stupid drunk after all this.

But the silence was broken by a voice this time. It was low but striken and frightened. Everyone looked at the source of the voice and knew something was wrong with one look.

Because the word uttered was a simple 'NO' and the one saying it with so much shock and fear was no other than Kevin Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...i tried to make some changes in my paragraph setting after a couple of suggestions and this came out.....  
> I hope it is okay this time!  
> Your response to my work really touched me guys..Thank u soo much. And tell me if any more corrections you want. Thanks again:):):)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first ever fic so plz go easy on me. There are going to be tons of mistakes but bear with me...okay.  
> I dont have a schedule planned for posting chapters but I'll try to be regular I promise.


End file.
